I'm Sorry Only Counts When You Mean It
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Fuji is in an abusive relationship and isn't sure how to get out. Then he reaches out to Atobe Keigo. **Fuji is slightly off... This is more of a sweet, defenseless Fuji** Please enjoy! Rated M for mentions of rape.


**Hai! I have to warn you, this has mentions of rape. And it has abuse. **

**:/**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis~**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

"Syusuke, baby, I swear it won't happen again."

Fuji looked down at the ground, expression blank, breathing even.

"Syusuke, please, forgive me! I swear, I won't do it again!"

_That's what you said last time..._ "Alright." Fuji whispered without looking up.

Fuji's boyfriend, Konoe, tilted his chin up gently, examining the bruise that was forming at the corner of his eye. He ran his thumb over it and Fuji winced.

"I'm sorry, baby. I overreacted."

Konoe was a twenty-two year old guy that Fuji met at one of his tennis games. He was a sweet guy with a bit of a temper. Fuji had befriended him, attempting to drag his mind away from Atobe Keigo.

Oh, damn, _Atobe Keigo_. Somehow, Fuji ended up crushing on the captain of Hyotei. It was at their first match of the season. He wasn't sure how it happened. They ended up having a short conversation, then Fuji couldn't stop thinking about it. Damn, the boy drove him crazy.

So, at one of his games, Fuji met Konoe. They immediately hit it off. Konoe was a photographer. He commented on Fuji's magnificent body and asked him to model for him. In exchange, he'd teach him more about photography. It was only a month later when they got together, and Fuji left home to live with him. His sister was under the impression that he had gotten an apartment nearby the school. Something about needed to start living on his own and being more mature. If only she knew...

None of his friends knew about the relationship with the twenty-two year old man. That would be bad. It'd cause a ruckess. Fuji, after all, was only fifteen. It was illegal.

He also had to hide multiple bruises and cuts on his body. Konoe wasn't abusive, really. He just... He lost his temper easily.

No. Fuji was lying to himself. Konoe _was_ abusive. But he had no clue how to get out of this relationship. It scared him.

Konoe was sweet. A gentlemen, almost. And he was so kind in bed. Unless... Fuji did something to make him snap. Then he'd do the whole tying-Fuji-up thing. Fuji learned not the struggle a long time ago. It just made it worse.

That night, though, Konoe let Fuji curl into his side and sleep. He held onto him gently. These were the moments that made Fuji question Konoe's temper.

Fuji shivered and wrapped his long faux fur coat around him tighter. It was a light, light brown. Even lighter then his hair. And extremely warm. But it was _snowing_ outside. White powder fell into Fuji's hair and onto his cheeks. He wore a pair of large sunglasses to hide the bruise at the corner of his eye from where Konoe had hit him last night. He probably wasn't going to go to school. Since that would involve taking off his glasses and then people would see the purplish bruise. He couldn't let that happen.

Maybe he'd just go to the modeling agency where he worked part time. Get a few extra bucks for going in on his day off? Yeah. That'd work. Besides, that makeup could do wonders. And there would be no questions asked.

So, only an hour later, Fuji walked through the door of the agency. He brushed the snow from his jacket and hair until he heard a familiar voice.

"Fuji Syusuke?" 

Fuji looked up, eyes wide behind his glasses. "Atobe Keigo..."

The diva sauntered up to him and smiled charmingly. "What are _you_ doing here today, during school hours?"

Fuji shrugged out of his coat and draped it over his arm. "I could be asking you the same thing, Atobe-kun." _Keep the charming smile in place._

"Sunglasses?"

Fuji touched the rims of the only thing covering the bruises around his eyes. "Hm. It's bright in here, don't you think?" He walked by Atobe and toward a lounging area.

"Bright?" Atobe raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Is something bothering you, Fuji?"

"Not at all." Fuji hummed lightly.

Atobe looked at Fuji for a minute before saying, "Are you alright, Fuji?"

Fuji frowned and nodded. "Of course. Why?"

"Because there's a bruise on your shoulder."

Fuji quickly shifted his shirt so that it covered the bruise.

"How'd that happen?"

"I fell." Fuji said simply.

Atobe didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "Take off the glasses, Fuji."

Fuji scowled. "No."

So, Atobe leaned over and pulled them off for him. He gaped at the bruise.

"Oh, so that happened when you fell, too?"

Fuji didn't say anything.

"Who's doing this, Syusuke?"

"No one." Fuji took the glasses back and slid them over his eyes. He was slightly taken aback when Atobe decided it was appropriate to use his first name. "I'll be taking my leave now, Atobe-kun. Thank you for your company."

That night, Fuji came home a bit late. About ten at night. He had been practicing on the courts. By himself. Since he didn't get any other practice in that day considering he didn't go to school.

When he stepped in the door, Konoe was waiting, arms crossed with a scowl.

Well, _shit._

"Where have you been, Syusuke?"

Fuji pulled off his jacket and hung it up. "Practice ran late today. Sorry I didn't call."

"It's _ten_ the fuck at _night._" Konoe snarled. His long black hair that usually hung past his shoulders was now in a pony-tail. "Like hell practice ran _that_ late. You didn't even go to school today, did you?"

_I couldn't very well with bruises all over my body, could I? _"Yes, I did go to school."

The back of Konoe's hand connected with Fuji's cheek sharply. "Don't you fucking lie to me!"

"I'm not lying." Fuji whispered, running his tongue over the cut on the inside of his cheek.

That's what the hits started coming. Several times in the face. Always the face. Slaps, back hands, straight out punches. Fuji never made a sound. Never even let out a whimper. Not when Konoe got him in the stomach, or kicked him. None of it. He wouldn't ever make a sound.

Eventually, though, Konoe forced Fuji onto the ground and started ripping his clothes off.

"Please, please, Konoe, don't." Fuji's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Please don't do this! I love you, Konoe, I swear! I'm not lying! Don't-"

"Shut up you damn whore!" Konoe slapped him again, which sent Fuji into silence.

So, there, in the middle of the living room, Fuji whimpered when he was penetrated. He withered on the ground, wanting it to be over. And, over and over again, he was raped brutally on the floor. Never had it been that bad. Never had it left Fuji in tears the way it did.

Shakily, he stood up and started dressing. Like a zombie, almost. Just as he finished, Konoe appeared from the bathroom, hair wet from his shower.

_That_ look was on his face. And Fuji knew what Konoe was about to do.

"Syusuke..."

That kind tone that told him time and time again that he loved him.

"Syusuke, baby, I'm so sorry."

Yeah. There we go.

"Please, Syusuke, believe me, I'm so, so sorry."

_I can't _walk_ you jackass. _

"Syusuke, I won't do it again. I overreacted baby, please."

_It looks like I got hit by a god damn train. _

Fuji just stood there, looking at the ground. What was he suppose to say to this? He knew, in the end, he'd say alright, and everything would be fine. For a little while. Until he slipped up and pissed Konoe off.

"Please baby, please, please forgive me. I'm so, so sorry. It won't happen again, I swear to it."

Fuji swallowed. "Alright."

Konoe pulled him into a hug that made him wince. Because, _God,_ he _hurt_. Everything. Every part of him hurt like hell.

Then, Konoe, like the good little gentlemen he always turned out to be, ran a bath for Fuji and made dinner for him. Then he tucked him into bed and held him gently through the whole night.

He _had_ to do something about this. He couldn't stand another beating from Konoe. He ended up not going to school, again, since his face was literally _covered_ in bruises. Instead, he set out to find Atobe. No telling where the fashion diva was at. Fuji check the modeling agency, the school, the tennis courts, his mansion, and still found nothing. Eventually, as Fuji was passing a cafe, he saw Atobe walk out.

"Atobe-kun!"

Atobe turned and met Fuji's ever present smile with one of his own. "Skipping school again, Fuji?"

Fuji shrugged, smile still in place. "I actually came out to see you."

Atobe blinked. "Oh really?" He noted the sunglasses, split, swollen lips, and waver in Fuji's voice.

"Actually... There's something I want to discuss with you." Fuji's smile was _still_ there. "Is there a place we can talk privately?"

"I'm about to head to the agency. I have my own room. We can talk there."

Ten minutes later, Atobe and Fuji stood in the middle of Atobe's private dressing room.

"Now, what is it you want to discuss with me, Fuji?"

Fuji took a deep, shuddering breath, reached up, and pulled the sunglasses from his face.

"Oh my _God!_"

Besides the splits in Fuji's lips, he had a black eye, several bruises dotting his cheekbones, and a bruise on his neck. There was more under the make-up, though.

Fuji took off his jacket and tossed it to the side. "I'm going to show you everything, okay?"

Atobe nodded wordlessly.

Fuji unbuttoned his shirt and tossed that to the side too.

Atobe took a hesitant step closer. "What was this from?" He asked quietly, tracing a finger down a scar on Fuji's chest.

"Where he cut me with a broken vase."

"And this?" Atobe traced another jagged line down Fuji's stomach.

"He... attacked me with a screwdriver." _He also raped me with it, but I won't mention that._

Atobe walked around Fuji to examine his back. "What's this?" His gentle fingers ran along the prodigy's lower back.

Fuji winced. "Carpet burn."

"From?"

"Last night. When he raped me."

"Oh, Syusuke." Atobe whispered, sounding tearful. "Tell me who's doing this to you."

"His name... is Daisuke Konoe. I met him at a tournament a few months back. We're dating. I live with him."

Atobe traced his fingers along all of Fuji's scars. The ones on his shoulder blades, his back, his stomach and face. On his chest and neck. Fuji had more scars and cuts and bruises on his legs, and Atobe knew this, but the Diva wasn't going to pry.

"Atobe," Fuji said, looking right into the tennis king's eyes. "I want to get out of this. I don't want this to happen again. But I'm not sure _how_."

"I can get my private police force to arrest him immediately, Syusuke."

"But... What if he gets out? He'll kill me."

Atobe shook his head and laid the back of his hand against his cheek. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

"I..." Fuji looked down and pressed his lips together, earning him a wince. "I want to... But I can't."

Atobe looked confused. "Why not?"

Fuji looked up again. "Because, he really, really does love me. He just... He gets angry easily. He can be a sweetheart sometimes. He's a good guy. And... He's paying for me to go to private photography classes. And he'll pay for me to go to college."

Atobe shook his head. "_I_ can do all that too, Syusuke. I'm _Atobe Keigo._"

Fuji smiled and put his shirt back on. "I'll think about it, alright? Thanks for listening to me." He grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the room, shutting it quietly behind him.

"So you _are_ a whore. Aren't you, Syusuke?"

Fuji froze and turned around quickly. Leaning against the wall across Atobe's dressing room in the narrow hallway stood Konoe.

"K-Konoe..." Fuji's eyes widened a little. "What're you doing here?"

Konoe grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dead-end ending of the hallway. He pushed his against the wall harshly.

"Konoe, please, not here." Fuji begged. "Somewhere else. People might see."

Konoe growled and started to unbutton and yank Fuji's shirt from his body.

"Konoe! People will come down here! If you're going to hit me, do it somewhere else!"

"I'm not going to hit you, Syusuke." Konoe said sadistically. He started on Fuji's pants. "Just fuck you."

Fuji's eyes showed fear. _Not again. I can't let this happen again. Not here. Not now. Dammit!_

"Please, please, Konoe, don't." Fuji's voice was a whispered plea. "I'm not sleeping with Keigo, I promise, we're just friends."

Konoe was about to yank Fuji's jeans down, but a voice stopped him.

"Hey!"

Konoe turned around to face Atobe, who was standing a few feet down the hall with his hands on his hips.

"So, Syusuke," Atobe drawled. "You think this worthless piece of shit loves you?"

Konoe growled. "Shut the hell up!"

Atobe ignored him. "He was going to rape you again, hm? You call that love? He doesn't love you. He wants to control you. He want's your body. He want's you to be his, but not because he loves you. Because he's a control freak."

Konoe took a step towards Atobe, but the Diva's flashing eyes stopped him. "I swear to fucking God, if you lay a hand on me, your ass will be in jail faster then you can apologize."

Konoe paused at this.

Atobe looked past him at Fuji. "Come with me, Syusuke. I'll keep you safe. I won't hurt you. You can even live with me, if you want. You know there's more then enough room. I _really_ love you. I'll even pay for your photography classes and for college. He doesn't love you. But I do."

Fuji wanted that. All of it. Atobe. The feeling of being safe. Of having a pair of strong, loving arms around him. Lately, he's only felt afraid around Konoe.

But, to get to Atobe's open arms, he'd have to go past Konoe, who totally wouldn't allow that.

"Look at how badly he's hurt you, Syusuke." Atobe whispered. "He's scarred up your once perfect body. He's hurt you emotionally, too. Your heart is scarred just as much as your skin."

Konoe let out another growl. "Go ahead, Syusuke." he said lowly. "Go with him. Be a whore. I'll make sure to make every single minute of your life a living hell, though."

Atobe took three quick strides forward, wrapped his arms around Fuji, then led him quickly away. Fuji clung to Atobe like a life support and watched as police officers swarmed into the hallways and slapped handcuffs onto Konoe. As he was being led away, Atobe smirked and said, "Let's see you _ever_ even _see_ Syusuke again. You're going to be in jail for a very, very long time."

_::Three years later::_

"Happy birthday, Syusuke."

Fuji looked up from the comfortable arm chair in front of the fireplace of the Atobe Mansion Den. That's where he'd been living for the past two and a half years.

Atobe, dressed in his usual fashion of Armani and Calvin Klein, bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Fuji's lips.

"Thank you." Fuji's face lit up happily.

Atobe produced a slim box from his pocket and Fuji frowned. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Just open it, Syusuke."

Fuji sighed and took it, tearing the paper away gently and pulling the lid off. It was a small stack of tickets. Fuji flipped through them, eyes widening.

"These are... Two tickets to New York, two tickets to see _Wicked_ on Broadway, two tickets to see _RENT_ on Broadway, and two tickets to see _Phantom of the Opera_ on Broadway. And..." The last tickets made him gasp. "Oh my God! Keigo!" He looked up with wide eyes.

Atobe simply smirked and kissed Fuji again. "That's right, Syusuke. We're going to Vegas."

Fuji had, for many, many years, wanted to go to Las Vegas.

Atobe looked at Fuji curiously. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

Fuji blinked. "Um... Wouldn't that be bad for your company? You're the sole heir of the Atobe Corporation."

Atobe rolled his eyes and shook his head. "My personal life has nothing to do with my business."

Fuji nodded. "I'd say yes."

"Good. We're getting married in Vegas then."

Fuji smiled and kissed the beauty mark just under Atobe's right eye. Atobe often called it his charm point, because it was the most charming point of his body. And if you kissed it, he'd smile. Just like now. Atobe broke into a huge grin and pulled Fuji into a hug.

"God, I love you." The Diva whispered.

"I love you, too."

**I hope you liked it! :3 Sucky ending! D8 But whatever. XD**


End file.
